full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Salazar Phantomhive
Salazar Phantomhive is part of the Reaper Clan, rumored to have been created by Death itself. He was once part of the Reaper Corps, the peace-keepers between the natural and supernatural world. However, he was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and banished from the Corps. Soon after that, the Corps where destroyed after a battle with their rivals, the Order of War, and the Clan scattered, leaving Salazar and his niece Rose a few of the only Reapers alive. Soon afterwards, he meets up with Alucard, the two becoming best friends, and eventually blood brothers. Characteristics *Name: Salazar "Zed" Phantomhive *Alias: Rogue Reaper (code name), Zed/Z (nicknames), Angel of Death, Death Phantom, Shadow King's Scythe *Race: Reaper (PureBlood) *Age: 120+ (physically 25) *Hair: Black (gains purple strands when using powers) *Eyes: Indigo (they glow when using powers) *Likes: Putting things in order, fighting, designing weapons, Alucard (best friend/blood brother), *Dislikes: Unnecessary death, chaos (thing not being in order), people messing up his weapons *Family: Rose Phantomhive (niece), Alice Phantomhive (sister, deceased), Claire Nightshade ("daughter") Appearance Casual Though over 120 years old, Salazar maintains the appearance of a tall young man in his early twenties, with pale skin, black hair tide back in a ponytail and deep indigo eyes. He has a multitude of scars on his body, from his years of working in the Reaper Corps, the most noticeable of which is along his left eye. He casually wears a purple T-shirt, with a purple vest with black highlights over it, black pants and purple and black digit-less gloves. He has black shoes, and his vest has a holster at the back (at the waist), for holstering Soul Staler. Battle Attire His battle attire (Reaper Corp uniform), consists of a bullet/magic-proof purple T-shirt, armored shoulders and elbows, armored black pants, armor on his hips, and purple and black combat boots. He also wears armored, clawed black and purple gloves. At the back his waist, he has a holster for Soul Staler. Awakening In his Awakening, Salazar looks exactly like his Soul Self: he bocomes a Shinigamy like entity, with bone wings, a hooded face, and a massive scythe. (Death's True Form in Darksiders 2) Background Salazar grew up in the main Reaper Clan village, and was trained since little to become part of the Reaper Corps, the peace-keepers between the natural and supernatural world. He indeed became part of the Corps in the future, and soon obtained the rank of Beta (second only to the leader of the Corp). However, he was framed for a crime he didn't commit, and exiled from the Corps and his clan. Twenty years later, he returns to his village, to meet with his sister, Alice, only to find it completely destroyed. He frantically searches the ruins, looking for survivors, until he finds a secret chamber within one of the buildings. There, he meets with Alice, and a few survivors. Alice tells him that they had been attacked by their long-time rivals, the Order of War, taking them by surprise, and that she only had time to save the people gathered there. Salazar wants to go and confront the attackers, but Alice begs him not to go, as she stated that the entire Corp could not fight them off, and had been thus destroyed. Salazar than realizes that Alice had been mortally wounded, and she was dying. With her last breath, Alice gives her daughter, Rose, to Salazar, making him promise to keep her safe. She then dies, and Salazar and the survivors leave the ruined village. After five years of travel, Salazar is ambushed by the same people who destroyed his village, but is saved by Alucard. Seeing their predicament, Alucard decides to accompany them to the port, where Salazar is awaiting a friend of his, that will take Rose to England, where he hoped she will be safe. The two face countless perils on the way, and formed a powerful friendship. In the end, after handing Rose over, Salazar decided to stay with Alucard. During Alucard and Sir Talbot's raid of the Nazi base, he provided them with an escape vehicle. After, Alucard settles down at Leather Wing Manor, Salazar becomes his "butler" and caretaker, while also acting as Vali Ddraig's escort and "bodyguard". Later on, Rose came back from England to Everett and she began learning from her uncle, while acting as maid underneath. Personality In his youth, Salazar appeared to be belligerent, short tempered, foul mouthed, arrogant, and almost sadistic in his love of battle. As he develops, his initial flaws fade, instead gaining a sarcastic, and thrill seeking personality, and an inability to see good in anyone. He also kept his vulgar vocabulary. After his banishment from the Corps, and their following destruction, he becomes much, much more serious, and would go to grate lengths to protect his niece Rose, that his sister Alice had entrusted to him with her dying breath. Later on, after he befriends Alucard, and becomes the "butler" of Leather Wing Manor, he pretty much becomes the perfect model of an English butler; polite, diligent, dutiful, and intelligent with a dry, ironic sense of humor and a merciless disposition toward the enemies of his friends and "master". He has also matured a great deal externally, cutting apart his enemies with a cold precision rather than with the glee of his younger self, and delivering only ironic and dignified insults instead of simply swearing up a storm. He often smiles and sometimes laughs when he does so, demonstrating that he still has a sadistic streak. Salazar is very loyal to his friend Alucard, and upholds a strong sense of duty to him, and later on his coven, the Nightwalkers. He faithfully follows and carries out every one of Alucard's orders, while ensuring that the Manor runs smoothly. Requiring little sleep, he frequently performs tasks for Alucard at both night and day. A quirk of his is that he would always respond to Alucard's demands with the saying "sir", which greatly annoys Alucard. He also cares greatly for his niece, and wold go to any lengths to make her happy and protect her. Salazar is also a womanizer, and hits on almost any beautiful girl he meets. He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter. He is also proficient in Deutsch (German), Romanian, East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany, and many other languages. He also seems to profoundly adore cats, especially black ones, but also crows, and keeps many specimens of both species both within the Mansion and outside it. He takes great pride in his heritage as a member of the Reaper Clan, as he is one of the last of them alive, and thus considers that the fate of his entire race rests on his shoulders. Skills *'Combat Experience' *'Master Scythe Wielder' *'Martial Arts Expert' *'Mechanical Engineering/Weapon building Skills' *'Master metal worker' Abilities *'Healing Factor' *'Soul Control': As a member of the Reaper Clan, Salazar has the ability to control her soul. **'Soul Self Control': Salazar has the ability to control his soul, more specifically his "Soul Self", a purple, Shinigami-like avatar, which he can summon at will. He can control the avatar's movements, or the chains that cover it's body. He usually summons only the arms, to deliver massive strikes. **'Soul Spark Control': He can also control what is refereed to as "Soul Spark", which is actually the physical manifestation of his Soul's energy. He can use Soul Spark to fire massive blasts of energy, or infuse his Scythe and its bullets with it, greatly enhancing their power. **'Soul Spark Shaping': Salazar can also shape his Soul Spark into constructs. He usually creates a flock of crows, or skeletons, and sometimes ghost-like projectiles. *'Necromancy' *'Awakening': In this form, Salazar is immensely strong, easily able to cut almost anything apart with massive scythe. Weapons *'Soul Stealer': A powerful weapon Salazar designed and built himself, the Soul Stealer is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. :*The most notable property of the Soul Stealer is its converting frame: it can transform into different combat modes, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored at the back of Salazar's waist. Also, while it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire. :*The Soul Stealer also has a massive amount of recoil, which Salazar uses to his advantage. He uses it to enhance his mobility in combat, via firing shots to propel himself short distances, using it to simultaneously attack and evade against opponents. He can also use the weapon's recoil to launch himself further into the air than when he jumps. Immediately before a swing, Salazar can shoot, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of his attack. He can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off his aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. :*The Soul Stealer uses multiple types of ammunition, from silver bullets, to exploring ones. Voice actor Crispin Freeman Trivia *Salazar was created by Onic14 *He is based on Death (Darksiders 2), Walter (Hellsing), and Sebastian (Black Butler). *His weapon, Soul Stealer, is based on Crescent Rose (RWBY) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reapers Category:Leather Wing Manor Resident